the Fabulous Fourth
by IaMtHeSt0rm
Summary: when the trio are grown up their kids are on their way to Hogwarts to learn what their parents haven't tought them. this is a funny fic about 2,3,7, well alot, of fourth years adventures. no romance, just comedy... but maybe a litte romance...maybe...
1. Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I shall never own harry potter. ah, well. does anyone know when the 7th book comes out?**

**Hey all, this is when the trio is grown up and has kids! here is where you find out who goes with who:**

**Harry/Ginny: Aaron(girl)and Hannah(twins) year 3, Kenneth 8 years old, Annabelle year 7, and Justin year 4.**

**Hermione/Ron: Jessie year 5, and Ben year 4.**

**Fred/Angelina: Heather year 2, Louie year 1.**

**George/Alicia: Carrie year 4, Kelli 5 yrs old, unborn baby.**

**Cho/guy she got divorced with****: Julia year 4, Beth year 1, and Sophie 9 yrs old**

**Neville/Luna: Isabelle year 4, Danny year 3.**

**Seamus/Lavender: Amelia/Ryan twins year 4**

**Partivi(I hope thats how you spell it)/Dean: Megan**

**Muggle borns/random people/people who moved: Austin, Derek, Matt, Alexis, Lillie, Akina, Mark, and Ethan.

* * *

"Aaron! Justin! Hurry up! your gonna miss the train!" Ginny Potter yelled at her two children. **

"Yes mum!" they chorused back.

"Aaron you and your two trunks are going to make us late!" Justin yelled at his sister.

"It's a bag, for the hundreth time! and your owl keeps nipping my-OUCH-finger!" Aaron snapped back. Aaron and her sister were Identical, just like they're uncle's Fred and George. They had long dark red hair, wich was usually tied in a neat pony tail, cleer green eyes, and freckles all over their face. Justin had gotten blonde hair from somewhere, no one really knows where, and he, like his sisters had frckles on his nose and across his cheeks, complete with saphire blue eyes (his mothers eyes) he made any girl gasp. They also had two other siblings; Annabelle who had jet black hair and emerald green eyes, had inherited her fathers good looks, and Kenneth who coulden't yet go to Hogwarts, had brown hair and brown puppy eyes.

"Hesta! stop nipping Aaron, please!" the little brown owl gave a feeble hoot and decided to take a nap. Just then a young girl in Justins year walked up. She had pin straight brown hair, blueish greenish grayish eyes, and fading brown freckles across her nose.

"Hey Justin!" Julia said.

"Oh hi Julia," Justin answered back.

"Good summer?" she asked him.

"Yeah great! Do you fancy finding Carter, Matt, Derek, Sparkle, Isabelle, Ryan, Lillie, Mark, Austin, Ethan, Megan, Alexis, Ben, and Akina so we can get a compartment?" Justin asked naming every one in their year, in their house (Gryffendor) that they were friend with.

" I already did, let's go!" Julia told him.

"Hey! what about me?" Aaron wailed, stagering under the weight of her trunk.

"That's what magic's for! Dumb bell!" he told his sister knowingly.

"Oi! Justin! Aaron! Hannah! Kenneth-oh there you are. Annabelle! Get over here and say good-bye!" Harry Potter yelled at his children.

* * *

**Ok, now to get this out of the way i'm going to explain what everybody looks like:** Carrie has straight medium length red hair, blue eye's and orange freckles. Matt has straight surfer dude style brown hair, and like Kenneth, puppy brown eyes. Derek has light orange-blonde hair, blue green eyes, and fading orange freckles. Amelia, had longish sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and a tan face. Isabelle looks liked Julia with shorter brown hair, and a less round face. Ryan has short sandy hair, with blue eyes. Lillie has long blonde hair, blue eyes and a pale face. Mark has very neat black hair, and brown eyes. Austin has messy brown hair, bluish-brown eyes, and is built along the same lines as Derek. Ethan, lets just say looks like Julia and Isabelles cousin(except brown eyes instead of blue). Megan has short blonde hair and blue eyes. Alexis has medium dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Ben has brownish-blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses. Akina has long black hair, brown eyes and glasses. WHEW! Now on to the story.

* * *

When Julia and Justin got to the compartment, they saw a very strange sight, Ethan and Matt had pulled thir kakhi shorts up past thier stomachs, were wearing fake nerd glasses, had thiere shirts tucked in, and were pretending to stager under thier speel( did i speel this wrong? i think i did) books.

"The square root of y equaling 54 is the same as the b point of x in the eqation 78.7 divided by the square of x.b cubed." Matt was saying trying to sound smart.

"Matt were going to a school of magic, not algebra II." Justin told him. At that point the train had started moving very suddenly, knocking Ethan off his feet with a high pithed yelp.

"Nice move smart one," Austin told Ethan sarcasticly.

"AHHHHHHHHH! DON'TOUCH ME! NO! STOP! GO WASH YOUR HANDS!" Carrie was yelling very loudly at Amelia, who had opened a 3 Musketters, wich, incedently, contained some peanut oils, Carrie was deadly allergic to peanuts, treenuts, and a number of other things, and for those people who don't know what that means, if she eats/touches a nut, she turns red, blows up like a balloon, and takes her epi pen, or dies.

"Oops," Amelia said, "sorry, I'll...just..." and she ran out of the compartment, candy bar and all.

"How long do you think she'll be gone?" Alexis asked.

"However long it takes her to stuff the candy into her mouth, and wash her hands, I guess," Megan told her.

"We're 'gonna be here a while," Ethan said.

"Who wants to play exploding snap to pass the time?" Isabelle asked. So they all played exploding snap until Amelia returned.

* * *

Some time later the door to the compartment slammed open with a big BANG! They all looked up to see three very rude and mean Ravenclaws. Carly Boot, Sarah McLaggen, and Cathy Clearwater (yes I know, Penelope is a girl, but I was running out of names) were standingin the door with smirks on their faces.

"Go away," Isabelle told the three girls standing in the doorway, returning to her chess game with Matt.

"I think you should be more polite to your superiors," Carty told her.

"You know, your right, I think I should show a little more respect to Professor Binns. Oh, wait did you mean_ you_?" Isabelle responded.

"Ooooh! Burnt!" Justin laughed.

Carty stormed out of the compartment smirk wiped off her face closley followed by Sarah and Cathy. After that the train ride carrie on as usual.

* * *

**So? Was it good or bad? please r&r ASAP!**

**treekangaroo122**


	2. A Sorting Night

**Disclaimer: WHY do they make us do these things? Do they actually think that J.K. is just gonna write a fan fic about her own story? because i'm not J.K., and I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Hey all! Cookies to whoever reviewed my last chapter! Now here goes #2!**

**

* * *

**

_"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!"_

A high, shrill, but very good whistle broke out from across the Giffendor table in the Great Hall, while everyone was waiting for the sorting to begin.

"Mark! Why are you singing Jingle Bells in September?"Derek asked Mark.

"Are you telling me I'm the only one in the Christmas spirit?" Mark Pouted.

"Yes, Mark. We still have Haloween, and the American Holiday Thanksgiving to go before we eget close to Christmas," Lillie told him.

"Aw! Come on! It's only 4 months and 16 days away! Thats close!" Mark told them.

"No, Mark, thats NOT close. That's almost a half a year away," Isabelle corrected him.

"It's not fair-" but what was not fair was drowned out by the sound of hundreds of feet and creaking doors.

"Aren't Louie and Beth being sorted this year?" Ryan asked.

"Yup," Julia told him.

"Welcom to our new students! When I call your name, I want you to come sit on the stool and place the hat on your head to be sorted into Griffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytheryn!" Headmistress McGonnagal told the first years. Abbot, Samantha was placed in Hufflepuff, Abercrombie, Jake, went to Ravenclaw, Boot, Nicholas went to Ravenclaw with his sister, and then Chag, Beth came to sit at a table full of clapping Griffendors. After long last, Louie, Weasley was also placed in Griffendor, and the last name to be called was Zambini, Lake. Then everyone tucked into their food.

* * *

Back in the common room after the feast, the friends had gathered to watch Julia and Lillie play a game of wizards chess. Around midnight, when the common room was pretty much deserted, they all decided to turn into their dormatories. After saying good night, Julia, Carrie, Amelia, Lillie, Akina, Alexis, Megan, and Isabelle all ran up the step towards thier fluffy, four poster beds.

"NOOO! I want the lolly!" Isabelle was screaming at Alexis who had taken her lolly pop, seeing she was still hungry after the feast. "Give it back! I'm gonna tell on you!"

"To whom? Megan?" Alexis taunted Isabelle.

"Yes! Megan 'Lexis stole my lolly pop!" Isabelle cried as they entered their dormatory.

"Use your wand Isabelle! Life may just get easier," Akina told Isabelle.

"Acio Lolly Pop! No! _Acio Lolly Pop!_ Grrr! ACIO LOLLY POP!" the sucker flew out of Alexis's hand, across the room, past Isabelle, hitting Carrie in the dead center of her forehead.

"Oww! Hey! That hurt!" Carrie said sleepily, looking for the source of the sudden lolly pop out burst.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Isabelle said, trying to sound apoligetic, seeing as she was laughing with the rest of the room. Soon enough even Carrie was laughing.

* * *

In the boy's dormatory, no one felt that sleep was needed at that time, instead, they had taken to watching Justin and Deerek "beat up" Matt.

"Nooo!" Matt squeaked, as Derek threw him over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. Every one was laughing, including Matt, until-

BANG! The door slammed open, and there stood Annabelle, Hannah, Aaron, and some of their friends, all wearing frowns on their sleepy faces.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Hannah screamed. "We're all trying to sleep here!"

"Yes, you are, trying, but not succeding," Justin told his sisters with a smirk.

"We all want sleep, and you boys are making it impossible!" Annabelle screamed.

"So, we are, good bye!" Justin said slamming the door in their faces.

* * *

**So? Good, bad, terrible? please review my stories, I like to know things that people think when they read my stories!**


	3. First day of classes

**Disclaimer: Haven't we already gone over this? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Ok, snaps to whoever reviewed my last chapter! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. but here's chapter 3 :)**

* * *

"Oh great!" Isabelle was staring at the schedule for that week, "First doubble potions, then after lunch divination and hitory of magic! I'm gonna fail this year." 

"Don't say that! Think of the posotive side to the story. At least you still have lunch to look forward to!" Carrie told her optomisticly.

"Oh great! A whole 30 minutes of free time." Isabelle replied sarcstacly

"Well we better hurry! Senely (Sen-lee) will go balistic if were late!" Derek said refering to thier new potions teacher, seeing as Slughorn died. As they hurried down to the dungoens they saw Carly Boot standing with Cathy and Sarah.

"What's the matter Longbottom? Hoping you'll get extra credit if your early?" Carly said with a smirk. Isabelle flushed bright red (which was saying something because, she was usually quite pink in the first place, sometimes she went red for no reason, but this is different, she was BRIGHT red).

"Shut up Boot!" Isabelle said defensively.

"I think you're gonna have to watch your step this year, seeing as Annabelle was made head girl." Justin said coldly. Carly looked horrified for a second, then switched to a smirk again.

"And why would I have to look out Potter? Who would ever put sweet little Carly Boot in detention?" she said her smirk growing wider with each word she said.

"SHUT UP!" Julia shouted.

"Ooooo! Is little Julia Chang trying to defend her friend?! Ooooo, is he your BOYFRIEND?!!!" Carly said in a mock baby voice. Julia's parent's were divorced so she had taken her mothers sur-name. But now Isabelle wasn't the only one glowing red.

"Ok class! Every one in!" Professor Senely said with a heavy Chinese accent. As every one seated them selves at the long potains tables set up in rows, Proffessor Senely wrote that days agenda up on the black board.

* * *

"Ooooooooooh! I just can't stand Carly!" Isabelle shouted over lunch later that afternoon, "She makes me so mad! Why can't she just fall off the astronamy tower on Wednesday night, then life would be much nicer." 

"Or we could tell Annabelle, that way no one gets hurt!" Carrie said.

"Party pooper," was the only thing Isabelle could think of.

"The only thing we have to do is ignore her, and hope she gets caught," said Julia.

"10 minutes 'till Divination starts, we'd better get going or we'll be late, not that i'd mind," said Justin.

Julia knew why Justin woulden't mind being late. Ever scince Harry Potter had had left Hogwarts, Professor Trelawney had felt greatly deprived of a real treat in predicting his death every few secconds. But when she found out that Justin Potter would be taking Divination too, she regained her old hobby. Now, not one class period had passed where, Justin's death hadn't been predicted for the next day or as far away as 3 years.

As they made their way up the marble staircase (carefull to skip the trick stair) and towards the north tower, they talked of Quidditch matches to come. Justin, Julia, Austin, Derek, Isabelle, Megan, and Annabelle were all on the team. Justin was seeker (like his father), Julia was Keeper, Austin and Derek were the beaters (seeing as they were the biggest and strongest), and Isabelle, Megan, and Annabelle were the Griffindor chasers, Annabelle was the team captain.

"Slytherin has a pretty good team this year, that Malfoy kid, Scorpio or somethin', got the position of seeker this year instead of chaser. And let me tell you, he's not completely helpless, best seeker they've had scince his father," said Matt. Scorpio Malfoy was in their year.

"Scorpio's nice, apparently his father was Dad's arch-enemy, until dad saved his life like, twice, now they've got some sort of silent truce," said Justin.

"Justin no one cares whether he's nice or not! He's an incredible seeker, better than his father so i've heard. You have to train hard this year if we're gonna beat slytherin, all of you! I know that Julia and Justin are both on firebolts, but Scorpio can do stuff with that nimbus 2007 that i haven't seen done before!" pointed out Ethan.

When they reached the north tower and the divination room, they split up into the normal groups, 3-4 to a table Julia sat at the table with Carter, Amelia, and Isabelle, next to Justin's table which consisted of him, Ryan, Matt, and Ethan. Justin sat back to back with Julia, and Julia sat across from Amelia.

"Hey Ryan! Did Mum send you some of my stuff on accident this morning? I got some of your stuff in my parcel, and im still missing some of my books, and that big box of skiving snack boxes Mr. Weasley gave me for my birthday!" Shouted Amelia to her brother across the tables.

"Oh yea, yea, ill give it to you at break, 'k?" Ryan told his sister.

"Good morning my dears, i have followed your progress over the summer, and I am happy to say that every one of you has kept your futures clean for predicting!" said Professor Trelawney, though no one really knew what she meant.

"Ahhhhhhh... and I feel my dear, that you are not exactly happy at the moment? I see you in the near future running... running away from someone..or something... but whilst i stand next to this young man I have mixed Auras! Come to me later.. I shall tell you who it is you must escape in the future..." said the Professor in her usually misty voice.

"I don't need to go back to her to understand what she saw, it was me running from her...trying to tell me whom i was running from." Said Isabelle under her breath. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Later that night, after they were all done with home work the Griffindors were all huddled in their favorite armchairs in front of the fire.

"Isabelle! Those aren't supposed to work on the grounds!" screamed Ben.

Isabelle who was curled up in an arm chair was humming along to an iPOD which she had been listening to, said, "SHHHHHH!! they dont know that!!"

Everyone turned in their direction and burst out laughing when they saw what they were talking about.

* * *

**ok peeps! that was chapter 3, plz review. and in the reviews, i know that i said no romance, but i was thinking about adding in a casual boyfriend girlfriend couple, but i want your opinion, who should go with who and be honest!!! i want all opinions, ill dicide in the end but u have some say.. and if you dont think any romance is needed, say so!**


	4. Quiddich Practice

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter, i am not jk rowling, and i never will be.**

**Hey guys, s'up?? No one reviewed my last chapter. crys. i don't care if what you have 2 say is bad, i would like 2 know how my stories appeal to u. and i still want 2 know which 2 charactors u think would be good as bf/gf. plz plz plz plz PLZ read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Julia Chang liked some things to stay the same, she thought that tradition was something that should be kept forever. So it was with no surprise that Julia put up a good fight when her mom tried to take away a ring that an old friend gave her that she had had, and worn on the same finger for some three or four years. Now, that finger was never without a ring, and Julia always wore a necklace that matched her outfit, which at school, was usually black robes. Every time her ring was ruined or got to small, she bought a new one to be worn for another two or three years. It was on a trip to Diagon Alley some three or four years previously that she had picked up the most recent ring. But this ring wasn't the only thing that Julia found that day. As they passed the pet shop, she saw the cutest thing ever.

Now, Julia's small, light brown, soft, bandy-legged cat seemed to float between the chairs towards his owner. The cats name was Miko (meeko).

"Leave it to Binns to give us the first homework of the year. Hey Miko," said Julia as she worked on her History of Magic homework. She, Justin, Carrie, and Derek were the only ones left in the common room, as they were the only ones still on Professor Binns' 2ft. essay.

"Ughhhh! Why oh why did Ben have to leave us!" yelled Carrie. Ben had inherited his mother, Hermione's, brains. He had finished an hour earlier and headed up to bed.

"HA! Done, here you go guys," said Derek, and he handed his essay over to Carrie, because she was the second closest to finishing. Derek rubbed his eyes and stared into the fire in front of his arm chair. Soon enough Carrie finished and handed her essay to Julia, who finished and handed hers to Justin, who was sitting next to her on the two seater sofa in front of the fire. Miko jumped up on Julia's lap and Julia absent mindedly scratched him behind the ears. The only sounds to be heard in the warm common room, were the crackling of the fire, Miko's purrs, and the hoot of an owl outside. Soon enough, Julia scooped up Miko, and she and Carrie bid the two boys goodnight as they headed for the staircase to the girls common room. A few minutes later, Derek got up and started for the common room door.

"Coming?" he asked Justin.

"Yeah, in a minute," said Justin as he rubbed his eyes and started gathering up his things. As he did this, he thought of Quiddich practice the next day. With the team they had, they were sure to win the cup this year, like they had for his last two years on the team. He also thought of the Ravenclaw Quiddich team, they had a new Keeper this year, his name was Tyler Abercrombie, Euan Abercrombie's son. Carly Boot, Sarah Mclaggen, and Robbie MacMilliman were the Ravenclaw chasers. The Beaters were Ezekiel Corner and Cody Roads. The Seeker was Hailey Smith, a sixth year. The girls also had a friend on the Hufflepuff team who played Keeper too, her name was Alex.

His mind still on Quiddich, Justin slowly ascended the stairs to the boys dormitory.

* * *

The next day Justin waited impatiently through Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and finally at the end of Transfiguration, after Alexis had collected all the mice they were trying to transfigure, Professor McGonnagal set them practice homework, and set them free. Justin, Julia, Megan, Isabelle, Austin, and Derek all walked down to the Quiddich pitch for practice after dropping off their bags in the common room.

"Hey, Isabelle! Bet I could skip faster than you!" Yelled Julia as they made their way across the grounds.

"Nuh uh!" Isabelle yelled back, and the two of them set off skipping ahead of the others, soon breaking into full sprints, each trying to beat the other to the changing rooms. They arrived, laughing, out of breath, and about five minutes early. Soon enough the others walked in, and Annabelle emerged from the captains room.

"Julia, get your Keepers gloves on, Derek, Austin, go grab the ball crate," Annabelle ordered her team. As Julia pulled her gloves on, she realized, that she had forgot to unclip them, so her hands, were stuch in her keepers gloves, which were...well, stuck. After five minutes of continuous swearing, Isabelle and Megan got Julia unstuck. Now, no matter how stupid Julia and Isabelle act, they are exceptionally good at what they do. Julia had only let in five goals in her career of keeping, and Isabelle got 9/10 of her throws through the hoops.

"Now, team, we're gonna start out with some passing today, then we'll take out the snitch and the bludgers, and Isabelle, Megan , and I can take out the quaffle for some REAL practice. Julia we'll be aiming for the north goal hoops, when we're ready, OK?" Annabelle ordered.

At the end of practice, the team agreed that they would flatten Ravenclaw in the match next month.

* * *

**so? Good, Bad, Ok?? plz plz plz review. and your opinions on couples would be helpful in writing the next chapter. which, i hope will be a little longer than this one. so...Read...Review. C U Later!**


End file.
